My Xile The Potter Chronicels
by Acsid
Summary: What if what we wrote influenced the world. What if a rouge writer was forced to reveiw the potterverse to see if it was writeable. Add an inept purple nemisis and you have the fic. PG for swearing on occasion.


A friend and I have been kicking around the idea of fiction writers being able to change the world for a while now and recently I decided to try and write a story for it. First; I don't own potter and c.o. Second; The bitch described in the story isn't based on anyone on ff.net, it was inspired by a picture I saw somewhere that inspired instant dislike of the person in it for some reason. Thirdly and lastly; I am sorry I never finish a story without suddenly starting another one. I have commitment problems in that regard but will get back to my other stories eventually. And now, on with the show!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No one quite expected anything extraordinary would happen that evening in the great hall. Nothing particularly strange had happened recently. No magical accidents. Voldemort was lying low. So when the world gave a sort of groan like a tired old man being forced to move no one expected it. And no one expected someone in a black turtleneck and jeans to hit the floor of the great hall with a sickening crack. But it happened anyway. The world is like that some times. So now we will join this strange teen in the hospital wing where Snape, Dumbledore, and Potter (There because he's joined the Order of the Phoenix and is a special little golden boy) are watching her come round with a blistering headache.

'Most people, when they woke after hitting the floor of the great hall from that height, would have been disoriented or at the very least asked for water, or some such', reflected Severus Snape. 'Certainly they wouldn't have growled "Pen. Paper." while holding their head as though they had a headache.' Though on reflection, the headache made sense. He handed her a few sheets of paper and wondered why the hell paper and a quill were sitting there so conveniently.  The teen scribbled something down. And she changed. If you have ever seen something from the corner of your eye and whirled only to find it's something else then you know how Dumbledore and C.O. felt. They blinked and somehow in that time she wore a dark brown leather jacket, her hair was pulled back neatly as if it had always been that way, and she had a cup of coffee. "Finally." She growled, which seemed to be her ordinary mode of speech. Despite her terse responses she seemed to feel better. She lunged off the bed in a quick movement and stuck her head out the door to note her surroundings. "Damn. Stupid bitch interfered with my 'xile."  Snape felt it was time to make a contribution to this extraordinary happening. "Perhaps now you will explain…" He got that far before the crabby girl tersely cut him off. "The council sent me to review your position on mod work potential. I need to ask questions so that I can get off this rock. How do you handle crises?' Snape was about to make an indignant and confused reply when that irritating Potter boy cut in, "We handle them fairly well. Who's the council? And what's mod work?" Dumbledore added to Potter's quizzing, "What is a xile?" The girl glared at them but answered, "I'm asking the questions. But if a brief history is what you ignorant sods want it's what you get. I am a writer. My particular brand of writer changes a world by writing it. The council makes guidelines for what worlds we change. As punishment for going rouge I was 'xiled here to decide whether your sanity can handle our work." Snape cut in, "Do you think you hit your head harder than we thought?" Shooting Snape a glare to rival his own she snatched up the paper and announced, " I cannot affect much due to being banned. But I can turn your hair red." So saying she scribbled on the pad and Snape's hair turned brilliant, Gryffindor, red.

Snape gave a squeak (Yes _squeak_) of indignation as Potter collapsed with laughter and Dumbledore stifled his amusement as best he could. "Right, well, it seems that your little demonstration on Severus (This set Potter off again) proves that you are in earnest Miss…" "The name is Acsid, just Acsid, no Miss involved."  Poppy came out of her office and upon seeing Snape's hair she began to giggle. Snape glared and started to sweep out of the room but Acsid snapped, "Wait. I don't have time to interview anyone in your cumbersome government and I refuse to only ask Gryffindor's opinions. The first step is to show some examples of parallel worlds that have been mod-ed." Snape stopped and considered her before replying, "As long as you fix my hair." Poppy looked quite confused and Dumbledore politely ushered her out of the infirmary as Acsid scribbled Snape's hair back to normal, much to Potter's disappointment. "Right then." Acsid stood up wrote on the paper for a moment then a note book appeared which she tucked under her arm. "The more disturbing fictions will have to be toured but we'll start with an easy one. Lets go to…" Acsid gave a malicious grin to Snape and Potter that was, to say the least, not comforting. "Eclipse of Souls. An unfinished but interesting fic. to be sure…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? *Dodges tomato* Hey! It wasn't that bad! I've earned a review! Pretty please? *Puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
